Two Moments Collide
by castlefan6
Summary: This is my AU version of events immediately following the interrogation of Bobby when Rick learns of Kate's lie. I hated the episode with Slaughter and was not so much a fan of the Limey. I think Rick was painted as a jilted Youth, rather than the mature man, who had survived infidelity, and differences with two wives, as well as desertion from Kyra.
1. Chapter 1

Two Moments Collide **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: This is my _**AU version**_ of events immediately following the interrogation of Bobby when Rick learns of Kate's lie. I hated the episode with Slaughter and was not so much a fan of the Limey. I think Rick was painted as a jilted Youth, rather than the mature man, who had survived infidelity, and differences with two wives, as well as desertion from Kyra. The story starts at the Interrogation room under Previously

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 1**

 **Previously**

I swear I don't remember!

"The hell you don't remember! Do you wanna know trauma? I was shot in the chest, and I remember every second of it! And so, do you."

"All this time... you remembered?"

Rick is numb as he makes his way from observation, taking care that he doesn't run into Kate on the way.

"Yo, Castle, you headed out?" Espo yells across a few desks.

"Yeah, got something I gotta take care of", as he points to his phone as if he had received a text

"Catch you later, Bro" he hears as he takes the stairs down to the fresh air, breathing deep, fighting the sick feeling that was rising from the pit of his stomach, he begins to walk. The direction didn't matter, nor did the pace or distance, he needed the solitude to think, WHY would she lie?

There had to be a good reason, they had been getting so close in the last several weeks, even before the interrogations, now it seemed like the universe was in perfect alignment to allow those two moments to collide, and leave the broken heart of one to fight for survival. Sometimes the universe was cruel even to its biggest supporter, Richard Castle.

Rick had walked for over an hour and found himself at the Public library, one of his favorite places even as a young boy. He often sought refuge there, where he could be anything he wanted to be, just simply by reading a book. It took away the pangs of being taunted for his lack of athletic abilities, or his now "famously fatherless" status, it wasn't as easy to just sluff off as a boy.

Pulling out a yellow pad from his backpack, following a procedure he had always done in evaluating a problem he sat and listed all the reasons Kate could have been justified in lying to him, the one that stuck out, in fact hurt the worse was she was trying to be kind to him and not hurt him because she didn't feel the same. The three months away at her Dad's cabin without a call, if that wasn't a hint, Rick did she need to hire skywriters to write the message in big letters in the sky.

She said she broke up with Josh, but she didn't say when, and like the puppy that always followed her, you never asked Rick. Where is your pride, do you have any semblance of it left? Would she have come to the book signing if she had not needed the file you had? The talk on the swings, more subtext that was supposed to mean what, Wait till I am ready, and I'll consider you Castle?

It was all adding up to a big misunderstanding of the facts, Kate had sent plenty of facts, but he had been so deeply in love with her he was blind to even those hitting him square in the face now, she remembered, all this time, and she couldn't have found one moment in time to tell him thanks but I don't feel the same?

It was going to hurt like hell, and he would need to rely on his mother's acting chops not to show the hurt to Kate, he wouldn't do that, nor would he be unkind. It wasn't her fault she didn't love him, it was his for not picking up on the tells that were everywhere.

No, he would see this case through, the victims needed that, he and Alexis needed closure for those innocent people, then he would need to have a plan. As his thoughts turn to what he could do next, his cell phone chirps with a 9-1-1 text from Alexis, "Dad, Call as SOON as you get this, URGENT"

Rick quickly made his way out and speed dialed his daughter, "Alexis, what's the emergency, where are you, is anyone hurt?"

"Dad, then louder Dad, and then even louder Dad Be Quiet. YOU are the emergency; do you know what time it is? Detective Beckett has called three times, looking for you, and then Gina, Paula no one knew where you were, Where the hell are you? "

"I'm sorry pumpkin, I guess I lost track of time, I'm at the library working on some research, it's only, what how did it get to be 10:30 PM? I'm so sorry Pumpkin I just zoned out, I'll be home if just a few minutes, Love ya Bye"

He hails a cab and wonders where the last 10 hours has gone, he left the precinct at 12:30, after leaving a coffee on Beckett's desk. As he enters the loft he is faced with the stares of not only two very pissed off red heads, but also the glare from Beckett. Alexis can't hold the glare and flies into his arms.

"I'm sorry, I worried everyone, my cell was off at the library and it only vibrated when you tagged the text 9-1-1 Alexis, I was zoned out doing research for the next book"

"Dad, you had everyone worried half to death, Detective Beckett had a squad car out patrolling for you, are you sure you're OK?"

"Yeah pumpkin, I'm fine, you know how I get when I'm in the zone, I didn't mean to worry anyone"

"Richard that was very irresponsible of you, this city, and family has had enough drama the last few days to last us a lifetime, we were worried."

"Mother I said I was sorry, what else can I say, "

Well, Alexis and I will leave you and Katherine to talk, she was also very worried, she has enough of a load to carry without you adding to it"

"You're certainly right mother, Good Night"

"Ok Rick, it's just us now, what the hell is going on? Javi said he saw you at the station for a few minutes, then you told him you had something to do and left, we were worried, I was worried, I know this case has hit us all hard."

"You're right Kate, it was the case, I just can't stop thinking about all the tomorrows they will never have, and wonder if any of them could do it over, would they do anything different?"

"Would you Rick?"

"Would I do what Kate?"

"Do anything different, I mean if you got a chance to do over any part of your life, would you?"

"Yes, I'm sure there are a few moments I would love a do over, but all in all, everything that I've ever done, Every Choice I've ever made, every good and terrible thing that has ever happened to me has led me to this moment with my family and you. "

"What about you Kate, would you change anything if you could."

"Well, yes I would, my shooting**"

"I'm sorry Kate that was so insensitive of me to ask, I'm sorry," he interrupts

"Rick, would you shut up now? "

"I'm sorry Kate, please continue"

"I was going to say my shooting not the actual event but the lie I told to the man I love when I was in the hospital, I Remember it all, every second. I did hear every word and that love kept me going so many days when I didn't think I had the strength to go on. I'm just hoping that the lie, hasn't caused him to want that part of his life as a do over" she says with tears chocking her voice looking at the floor and shyly stealing a peak at him.

"Kate, why, and why now?

"When I came out of interrogation with Bobby, and saw a coffee on my desk, I knew you were there, it's your I love You and has been for years, and I looked for you to find you to continue our conversation,

"Javi told me you were in observation but must have gotten a text since you left taking the stairs, It didn't take a detective to figure out that you had heard me tell the suspect that I remembered everything,

Rick you have to believe me I'm so sorry you found out that way, I never intended to let it go that long, but I was a coward"

"Do you have any idea of how much that hurt Kate, to hear you tell some petty thief words I have waited to hear for years, the only reason I could come up with, is that you didn't feel the same, but didn't want to hurt me and couldn't find a way to let me down easy." Rick's tone scared Kate, no emotion no hatred, nothing, and now she was worried

Rick, you're wrong, so wrong, I love you, I've loved you since before we almost died locked in the freezer."

"If that were true Kate, why stay with Josh, knowing what it was doing to me, was I the backup plan?" "Why go away for 3 months Kate, three fucking months where I watched for a bubble for one your texts or slept with the phone by the pillow just to hear your ringtone, all the while thinking it was Josh who was with you?

Kate, I'm in love with you, I can't hide that, but I'm not sure that is enough, you've always had to have one foot out the door.

I can't enter into anything that is less than 100%, and I know that's not fair to you, not now, but I'm sorry my heart has been crushed by every female I ever cared about except Mother and Alexis."

Kate is quietly weeping, knowing this lie is going to take more than a simple I'm sorry, I heard you and I didn't want to crush your heart but I wasn't ready, What the hell were you thinking Kate, he has every right to throw you out on your ass and never speak to you again.

Then he speaks again, in that same tone, no emotion, no anger, no hurt, "When Kate?"

"I'm sorry Rick, When what?"

"When did you break up with Josh, and what did you tell him?"

"I wanted to tell him the day I saw you to call you back to come and see me, but he didn't make rounds till the next afternoon, I told him the truth, that it was a mistake to even start with him when my heart was already taken.

I didn't mention you, I didn't have to, he told me to let Castle love you, because God knows I tried and no matter what Rick was always there in your heart, he was right you know?"

"Was he Kate? Because I don't know, God help me I want to believe you so badly, but I have already been through hell, Kate you had almost a year to find some time to tell me, write me or hell even text me, but you kept that moment in time sealed.

I couldn't get the site of me kissing your cold lips telling you that I loved you, I love you Kate, as your eyes went dark, the ambulance ride, Lanie performing CPR, all the crying and your Dad, your poor Dad.

I know you have had dreams, do you know what it's like to have your teen age daughter hold you and comfort you out of a nightmares for weeks at a time, to hide the liquor because she saw me following all to common a path, and to stand up to me, and force me into therapy, finally?"

"I know you were healing Kate, but so were your friends, all of us, who would have done anything just to know that you were all right. You went through Hell, both physically and mentally, but you didn't make that trip by yourself", finally Ricks emotions break, and he cries for perhaps the 3rd time since he became a man.

Kate guides him to the couch, and holds him in her arms, gently rocking, saying over and over, "Rick, I'm sorry, so sorry, forgive me, I do love you, you have to believe me, please. Rick's body continues to sob, finally Kate gets him to lie down as she holds him, that's how Alexis found them both an hour later, and gently covered them both with the throw and gently placed both heads on one shared pillow looking directly at each other.

A/N This is a good place to stop, I'm not exactly sure where this one is heading, I do know that the series downplayed the emotional toll of all, both from the bombing, as well as Rick and Kate's personal battle. I didn't want to drag out the suspense of how he found out, this story is about how do we make amends especially to those we love the most. I am not bashing Kate, and hopefully I can portray both characters faults, and strengths. Updates may be slower as I figure this out, then write and re-write so bear with me, Thanks, Tim

Once again, this was strictly my mind's vision of how the ending of this episode could have impacted our couple. Rick was hurt, Kate was hiding insecurities she felt even before her Mother's death, and that event served as her crutch, and excuse to


	2. Chapter 2

Two Moments Collide **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: This is my _**AU version**_ of events immediately following the interrogation of Bobby when Rick learns of Kate's lie. I hated the episode with Slaughter and was not so much a fan of the Limey. I think Rick was painted as a jilted Youth, rather than the mature man, who had survived infidelity, and differences with two wives, as well as desertion from Kyra. The story starts at the Interrogation room under Previously

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 2**

 **Previously**

I know you have had dreams, do you know what it's like to have your teen age daughter hold you and comfort you out of a nightmares for weeks at a time, to hide the liquor because she saw me following all too common a path, and to stand up to me, and force me into therapy, finally?"

"I know you were healing Kate, but so were your friends, all of us, who would have done anything just to know that you were all right. You went through Hell, both physically and mentally, but you didn't make that trip by yourself", finally Ricks emotions break, and he cries for perhaps the 3rd time since he became a man.

 **Castle's Loft 6:00 AM**

 **Next Day**

Kate awakens to find herself completely alone on the first floor, no sign of Rick anywhere, even when she had been so bold to steal a peek into his bedroom, covers were untouched. She did notice from his office that his phone and laptop were gone, so she grabs her phone and sends a text to him

" _Hey Rick, where are you, I'm worried about you, no one else is up yet so call me when you get this, I do LOVE you, I know it's hard for you to believe, but please give me time to prove it, Love Kate"_

Her phone chirps just a few minutes later,

" _I'm fine, no need to worry, we have a case to finish, then we can talk about where we go, we owe it to the victims to get them closure Rc"_

Kate was perplexed, she was glad he responded, but the tone of the text was hardly from a man who was head over heels in love with her. Why wouldn't he tell her where he was at, and how could she prove she was sorry if he wouldn't communicate with her. Then she flashes back to his saying last night, "You went through hell, both physically and mentally, but you didn't make that trip by yourself", he was right, she never thought how her hiding away would impact those here.

 **Upper East Side, Undisclosed Location**

 **New York 6:15 AM**

Rick is calling in his favors, not all those who were beholding to him, worked 9-5 or wore a suit. Mikey DiVincenzo was a friend of Ricks for many years, after Rick befriended him and payed for an attorney when he found out that Mikey was getting railroaded by the crooked DA. At age 17, son of immigrant parents, Mikey fit the profile for a murder charge the DA needed to close and tried to pin it on him, unfortunately he had not figured on the high powered attorneys of Richard Castle who ate the Assistant DA alive and the case was dismissed in less than an hour.

"Ricky how are you gumba, family is well I trust."

"Hey Mikey, I'm good and family is well, all things considered"

"Rickey, someone bothering you or your family, you say the word and I'll take care of them, you know, they go away, and no one knows where, You got anyone you want us to talk to?"

"No Mikey, nothing like that. I'm working on that bombing in Boylan Piazza with the police out of the 12th precinct and might need some of your specialists to track down the triggering device. So far, we know it was a homemade pipe bomb, BUT it didn't contain any projectiles.

I think it was an inside job just to get attention for the movement, but I can't prove it. If I'm right, someone moved the bomb from a safe location, to a place where people could get hurt, and the founder of the movement, was found dead closest to the bomb, almost like he knew it was going to go off and wanted to protect innocent people"

"Mikey, take a look at this, see if you spot anything" Rick offers as he plays the video from Leann West taking the ear piece out of her ear, and holding her right hand in her coat pocket, the bantering between her and the camera man is heard then a huge blast directly behind her.

"Rickey, not that we're experts but looking at that footage, you should look for a garage door opener, those bombs can only be detonated within 100 feet range. If the dead guy didn't do it, then the news broad is your best bet."

"Mikey, you still got those elaborate sniffers that can sniff out electronics, don't you?"

"Yeah but no way are we getting within a mile of that place, look at the Feds crawling up each other's ass trying to prove who is the most powerful.

"You trust me enough to loan me two, I'll leave a deposit if you want, and guarantee you will get them back or pay for the replacements to be built."

"Ricky, you know your money is no good here, I could never repay you for what you did, Hey Jimmy, load two of the girls into Rickie's car, and no scags, the two best we got available,"

"Thanks Mikey, I'll keep in touch, and bring these back when we get through with what I want done. If I'm right we got about another two days till the Feds figure there is more work than glory and they throw it back at NYPD, then we'll be ready.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **9:35AM Same Day**

Rick arrives at the 12th determined to keep it light and professional with Kate until this case was closed. Then he needed time to think, and he couldn't do that in her presence, he knows he would just cave.

"Good Morning Detective", as he placed her coffee on her desk acting as if today was just like any of the hundreds before it

"Good Morning Rick, and Thanks" the usual exchange between them except the use of his first name

"So, any developments in the leads, or are we still second string to the Feds?"

"The boys are running down phones and financials and Gates spoke to the FBI Managing Director, and I quote "I think we have the situation stabilized enough to return day to day operations to NYPD", Castle whatever you do stay out of her way today, she is ready to kill."

"When do you think we can do a complete walk through of the crime scene without being monitored by the Feds?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, why"

"We'll talk later, not here"

"Rick, I want to***"

Rick glared at Kate, and just mouthed "Later" meaning there were still bugs planted, typical FBI move, those guys don't trust their own mothers

 **Boylan Square Piazza Area**

 **3 Blocks from Blast Site**

 **11:15 AM**

Two crews of Mikey's techs had gone undercover to scan the outlying areas of the bomb site, using very camouflaged sniffers, on a hunch from Rick, and order from Mikey. They had been pretending to check sewer pressure for almost an hour when one of the sniffers went off about 2 ½ blocks north of the blast site.

Rick had instructed the crews that in the event they found anything, the sewer was to be sealed, and marked MRO, or Maintenance Request Ordered, and a camera mounted to provide 24/7 surveillance until the NYPD could retrieve the device.

Rick had been correct when he anticipated bugs being planted in Kate's desk, since 25 minutes after he questioned how soon they could walk through the blast site, all remaining Federal Agents had regrouped to that area, leaving the outlying areas open for Mikey's crews.

 **12** **th** **precinct**

 **12:30 PM**

"Guys, it's lunch time, I'm heading out to pick up deli, pizza, and finger foods mark your order down so I can read it and I'll bring it back, my treat, someone make sure Captain Gates knows please"

"That's very thoughtful of you Mr. Castle comes a voice from behind him,

"Sorry Sir, I didn't see you over the mounds of paperwork there.

"Perhaps when you return and have lunch, we could put your speed-reading skills to good use back here, if you're up to it"

"Captain, what ever you need done, I'll be happy to do,", even Kate is stunned by the sincerity in Rick's voice,

Thank You Mr. Castle, now I think we need some food before we have a mutiny on our hands"

Once Rick has reached the outside the precinct, he opens his phone and returns a call to Mikey, confirming the location, and that the crew will be there around the clock to insure, no one touches the sewer or what's in it.

The food arrives, and the teams break out to grab makeshift tables to eat lunch, Kate has cleared a spot for Rick, but he is no where to be found. On a hunch, she walks up two flights of stairs on onto the roof where she see's her partner, obviously upset, but fighting hard to keep his composure.

"Rick", she says softly to keep from startling him,

"Hey, it's going to be OK, Babe, we're going to nail these people and get justice for those innocent victims."

"They had their pictures in the deli Kate, right above the Go Fund me page for the few that didn't have life insurance, I mean isn't it bad enough to lose a loved one in this fashion, then to have to beg for the mercy and charity of others so you can bury them properly."

"Rick, you don't have to answer me, but did you take care of all those that needed help like that?"

"Kate, please don't say anything, but yes, yes I did under an alias, even though it's supposed to be kept anonymous"

"Come on Babe, let's get some food in you, OK, we both have to eat", as she takes his hand and leads him gently to the stairs,

I love you Rick, I'll prove it everyday if you let me, but I'll give you whatever you need, time, space, just keep me informed Rick, I see now the damage I did to so many by hiding" then she pulls him in for a sweet kiss, that poured all her love for this kind man, willing to help total strangers, just because they needed it,

A/N I don't want to split the next chapters, so we are going to stop here, hopefully as one reviewer pointed out (Thank you Paula) that these were two adults having an adult conversation, without using subtext. More of this to come, Thanks to all for the follows, reads and review, Greatly Appreciated, Tim


	3. Chapter 3

Two Moments Collide **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: This is my _**AU version**_ of events immediately following the interrogation of Bobby when Rick learns of Kate's lie. I hated the episode with Slaughter and was not so much a fan of the Limey. I think Rick was painted as a jilted Youth, rather than the mature man, who had survived infidelity, and differences with two wives, as well as desertion from Kyra. The story starts at the Interrogation room under Previously

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 3**

 **Previously**

Two crews of Mikey's techs had gone undercover to scan the outlying areas of the bomb site, using very camouflaged sniffers, on a hunch from Rick, and order from Mikey. They had been pretending to check sewer pressure for almost an hour when one of the sniffers went off about 2 ½ blocks north of the blast site.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **1:35 PM Same Day**

Rick and Kate had just finished their lunch when Captain Gates approached,

"Were you serious of that offer to speed read through these files Mr. Castle, I know it's a daunting task, but you can see the headway, or lack of us normal' s are having?"

"Off course Captain, I'll go wherever you need me," in a tone that Kate or Gates had never heard before, so sincere, so sad.

"This way Mr. Castle," as she directs him to the stacks and stacks of reports that had been accumulated and needed to be compared to see if any corroborating facts could be gleamed.

"Just like the Feds, ride in take charge generate a lot of paperwork then leave, until it's time to pass out the credits, the bastards will be back here before the press is informed." Gates mumbles, so out of character to her professional demeanor

"It's no problem Captain, seriously, may I ask for a Murder Board, and the use of one of the smaller conference room, I tend to get into a zone when doing tasks like this. It's hard to recapture with multiple interruptions."

"You let me know if you need ANYTHING Mr. Castle, and again we appreciate your help."

Kate came by about 30 minutes later to find Rick with his ear pods in, reading, well it looked like a scanner to her, his eyes seeming to following one line after another in rapid order, but every so often he would stop, make a note on the Murder Board. She was just about to walk away when she noticed him flip the board to the other side and there was a timeline so precise it put her best work to shame.

He must have felt her presence, as he motioned her in,

"I'm sorry Rick, Gates told us to give you all the space you need, I didn't mean to break your concentration, "

"That's OK, Kate, I needed a Bio Break and if I kept postponing things were about to get ugly" Stay here, I'll be right back," he smiled

When he returned 5 minutes later he was holding his fingers to his lips as in a silence motion, no speaking. He handed complete instructions to send the boys on a canvass based on an anonymous tip called in to the sight where the sewer had been secured, also they were to take forensics with them.

No Questions Asked, and under no circumstance where they to approach the Sewer Workers there. He even provided a cover for her to tell them, telling them that I wanted them to go for coffee with her, to help carry it all back.

She nodded, and then made a quick air kiss and blew it to him, making sure no one was around, then she left.

He had managed to greatly reduce the piles down into two three stacks, one he considered solid, the second, probable, and the third a possibility. The other reports were sent to the aide Gates provided who was cataloging for filing, and having a difficult time keeping up with him.

He wasn't in the mood for any of the songs on his iPod, so he started to listen to Spotify, not that familiar with the app, he wound up on a Country Western playlist, when the lyrics of a song gripped him, and he couldn't change the selection,

If Tomorrow Never Comes

Ronan Keating

Sometimes late at night  
I lie awake and watch her sleeping  
She's lost in peaceful dreams  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark  
And the thought crosses my mind  
If I never wake up in the morning  
Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
About her in my heart

If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face this world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes

'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life  
Who never knew how much I loved them  
Now I live with the regret  
That my true feelings for them never were revealed  
So I made a promise to myself  
To say each day how much she means to me  
And avoid that circumstance  
Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel

If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face this world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last  
If tomorrow never comes

So, tell that someone that you love  
Just what you're thinking of  
If tomorrow never comes

Songwriters: Kent Evan Blazy / Troyal Garth Brooks

If Tomorrow Never Comes lyrics © Universal Music Publishing Group

As the song finished, Rick took a break, once again to the roof. He thought first about Kate, would she know how I truly feel about her, or would the doubts of the mistakes by each cloud the love for her. The line "Is the love I gave her in the past, gonna be enough to last resonated with him."

Damn that song, Damn Garth Brooks or who ever the hell he was, now how was he supposed to stay angry at Kate, especially after witnessing all of the broken bodies, families and relationships. I'm sure none of those people left home that morning knowing that their tomorrow would never come.

Perhaps revenge wasn't the best tool to be thinking about when you have just been handed a plate of human fragility, no one's tomorrows are promised, would you want the last words you said to be hateful. Damn I love her, but we need boundaries, doesn't mean I have to be hateful, just firm, he thought to himself as he started back down the stairs.

 **Boylan Square Piazza Area**

 **3 Blocks from Blast Site**

 **2:15 PM**

Detectives Esposito and Ryan along with the CSI Unit have retrieved a burner cell phone and a generic brand garage door opener from the sewer that had been marked MRO and secured. When they went to canvass the area, all signs of any sewer department truck were gone, and there was nothing to be gained by any further footwork. Now it was up to the lab to pull DNA or Fingerprints or both, off the two which could somehow link back to the actual bomber.

Beckett was sitting at her desk, when her cell phone rang,

"Hold on Espo, I'm coming out of the ladies' room she answer her phone while walking quickly to the office Rick was using.

"OK Espo go I got Rick here and you are on speaker."

"Kate, I don't know what the hell is going on, but we pulled up on the sewer, just as Castle described it, and within 10 minutes CSI had retrieved a burner cell, as well as a generic garage door opener"

"That makes sense Rick replies, those bombs can only be detonated within a range of 100 yards max, I did the research for a book I never finished." Rick explains

"Yea, what doesn't make sense is that by the time we followed anti contamination protocol, the Sewer Department truck was gone, and when we called to find out what crew was working, they said hey hadn't had a crew on this street in over a year."

"Strange, must have been that confidential informant working a hunch that paid off." Rick tries to smooth

"Yeah Right, Strange, along with a lot of other things, like **"

"Espo if you know what is good for you, shut your mouth now," Kate interrupts

"Get the material to the lab, personally escort it, get a picture and signed delivery receipt from the tech at the lab then get your ass back here, and no one knows about this, or you both will be working Parking Enforcement as JFK."

"Yes Boss" Espo growls, not pleased he was dressed down in front of the team.

"Rick, how did you know, where to send the team, and**"

"Kate, like you told Espo, you don't want to know, it was a CI, that is the official record, now go with that."

"How's the paperwork trail going in here, you've been at it for hours and I can see the vein in your temple throbbing like it does when you get those headaches"

"I'm OK, Wait, Kate, how do you know about those headaches and the vein throbbing?"

"You're not the only one who stares, I just don't get caught" she smiles

"Are you sure you're OK Rick, I mean you seem off a bit, did I do something to upset you?"

"God no Kate, you have to stop walking around on eggshells, once we figure this out, then we figure us out, and how we both messed up, and where we go from here" the sadness only increases in his face,

"Kate, do you have 4 minutes to listen to something,"

"Of course, is this case related or something else?"

"Both," Rick says sadly as he locks the door to the office and lowers the blinds.

Hitting play on his iPod where he had now recorded If Tomorrow Never Comes by Garth Brooks, he just gently takes Kate's hand as tears come to his eyes.

As the song ended, she replied sweetly and low, "Rick, YOU did try in every way, every day to show me I was your only one, it is I who needs to show you, and I will, I promise" Kate pulls him in for an embrace and as they hold each other, she keeps repeating, "please let me have another tomorrow with you, please" until finally she regains enough composure to step back a few steps.

They are both quiet for a long few minutes till,

"Well we better raise the shades and unlock the door before we have SWAT breaking it down" he says with the smile saved just for her flashing.

"Kate, I did find something that is odd, who is running financials, Kevin or Karpowski? You see here there is a connection between Leann West and Jessie Friedman, they both attended the same college, then according to the Facebook archives actually were a couple till she moved to Denver for another job, and he stayed in New York.

See all these calls from a private number, I bet if tech digs into that burner phone that will be it. Also one other nugget, Leann has a record, it's a misdemeanor, but she was printed and saliva test taken 3 years ago when she had too much fun at Mardi Gras and tried to bite the officer, those results should be in the national data base."

"Rick, you may very well have cracked this case, I'll put a rush on those labs to see if we can get some closure to these families, and when we close this, can we please reserve some time for us to talk, uninterrupted for at least an hour?

I know I hurt you and your family, I just have to know what I have to do, to have tomorrow, and the next and the next with you in my life"

"I think that is exactly what we need Kate, I was so angry at you I was running all sorts of scenarios through my mind to leave, but everyone of them had the same flaw"

"Should I ask what flaw Rick, or do I want to know?" Kate looks down through teary eyes

"The flaw in every plan I could come up with, was, my body might be gone from you, but I could never pull my heart back, I know if there is such a thing as death from heartbreak, I would succumb quickly.

I know I don't want to be away from you one second longer than I have to be, BUT I**"

"You need reassurances that I mean what I said, not just another lip service I am so famous for, right Rick?" sadness filling Kate's eyes

"I wouldn't put it that harshly, but yes Kate, I think we both know that I have done things to hurt you, given you cause to fall into the arms of other men, but I have or will **NEVER** lie to you." Rick's blue eyes deepen in color as they do when he is adamant about something.

"I've spoken to Dr. Burke about the mess I made, he warned me the longer it went, the harder it would be to understand, much less forgive, and he was right. Words can't express the sorrow I feel for hurting you Rick, I was a coward, but ***"

"Who is Dr. Burke?" Rick asks

"Oh I'm sorry Rick, he is my therapist, I went back to him even after I was cleared because I was trying to get to a position where I had the courage to just open up and tell you how I feel, how I have felt since you left for the Hampton's with Gina."

"Your therapist? I thought you only saw him to get cleared to return to duty, are you saying you are in therapy now Kate?"

"Yes, we talk about my insecurities, my obsessions, especially to my Mom's case but we have talked about you more and more for the last several months."

"Me? Why me Kate, I mean I haven't pulled an Ellie Monroe or Deep-Fried Twinkie on you since, well since the time you knew about, nothing since."

"I know Rick, we talk about the lie, **MY** lie, how I can earn your trust back, and as Dr. Burke said, _redemption only comes after confession_ so I was working on ways to tell you just what I fool and coward I was.

You have to believe me, having you overhear it in the observation room of the interrogation of a suspect was not one of my options. I would give anything to take those words back,"

"Kate, you were doing your job trying to crack **"

"Not those words Rick, the lie I told you in the hospital, I should have told you, I thought I remembered because, and this is not an excuse, but my brain was hazy of what was real and what I had dreamed,

At least if I had said that, you would have had the opportunity to confirm or deny, although your eyes told me all I needed to know the moment I saw you," tears pool in her eyes,

"Hey, let's see if we can get anything on Leann West so we can close this case, I know everyone is emotionally drained. We'll talk Kate, I promise as soon as this is over. I love you, I'm in love with you, but*******"

 **A/N** Just a couple of notes to reviewers who point out punctuation errors, I have said this before but once again, **IF I wanted the story to be remembered as being 100% Grammatically Correct** , I would employ Betas, What I want to hear when the story is complete is confirmation that the story touched you in some way, either you loved it, hated it, agreed with it or thought I was full of yeast.

I update frequently because my peeve as a reader is an author who takes a year to post 7 chapters of a story I really love, and each time they post I have to do a complete re-read to figure out where the story had left off at. When I am writing in a frenzy, sometimes late into the night because that's when the inspiration comes, I look at the same mistake over and over when proofing it, and it gets published.

 **IF you are reading my stories and are concentrating on whether I place a punctuation mark in the correct place, move on to some other author.** I write for my pleasure, and apparently have found some who don't mind a missed comma, or a word spell check changed or didn't, it doesn't mean beans to the story. Sorry for the rant, but this does irritate me as you can probably tell, Comments Welcome and Thanks for your reads, comments, follow, and favorites.


	4. Chapter 4

Two Moments Collide **by Castlefan6**

Authors Note: This is my _**AU version**_ of events immediately following the interrogation of Bobby when Rick learns of Kate's lie. I hated the episode with Slaughter and was not so much a fan of the Limey. I think Rick was painted as a jilted Youth, rather than the mature man, who had survived infidelity, and differences with two wives, as well as desertion from Kyra. The story starts at the Interrogation room under Previously

I don't own Castle, I use the characters for amusement purposes only

 **Chapter 4**

 **Previously**

"At least if I had said that, you would have had the opportunity to confirm or deny, although your eyes told me all I needed to know the moment I saw you," tears pool in her eyes,

"Hey, let's see if we can get anything on Leann West so we can close this case, I know everyone is emotionally drained. We'll talk Kate, I promise as soon as this is over. I love you, I'm in love with you, but*******"

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **11:35 AM Next Day**

Kate and Rick interviewed Leeann West for all of 20 minutes, before she caved,

DNA and Fingerprints had been traced to her, as well as phone records secured from the Cloud Account of Jessie, storing incriminating voice mails between the two.

"I kept quiet for Jessie, for his memory" she cries

"That's what your friend Jessie would call sinning by silence, it's not smart, it's not brave, it's just cowardly" Rick spews at her angrily.

"Miss West, you have no idea how many dreams you shattered, how many lives you impacted, and also just how many tomorrow's for so many people you stole. Lies do that, I know, all too well. The most you can hope for now is that you can do good wherever you serve your sentence and remember No one's tomorrows are promised. IF any good came of this tragedy it was that reminder to me, Good Luck" as Kate fights back the tears.

Captain Gates has called a mandatory precinct meeting at 12:30 PM, where she will advise the results of the investigation to all and release the information to the press afterwards. As Rick is standing, leaning against a desk as the meeting starts, he feels a hand snake his.

"Hi, I just need to hold onto someone who I know who loves me and would really care if I had been lost in such a tragedy.", Kates eyes are full of tears, but she manages to hold them in.

Captain Gates is speaking about Leann West and her quest for a more prestigious job, her moment in the limelight, that collided with real life.

"I'd like to thank you all, I know everyone in this room gave 110%, but I especially want to thank Mr. Castle, who pulled off a task that the computers couldn't, he pulled the data from stacks of independent accounts and gave us the leads that led to the arrest of those responsible.

Also, Detective Beckett and her boys, you know how I hate saying that, but Detectives Esposito and Ryan, who followed a CI lead to retrieve the physical evidence. I think they deserve a round of applause," as she leads the clapping. After several minutes she holds her hand up to quiet the group.

"One more issue before I want you to get out of here and take the next two days off, we have arranged off shifts to cover each of you, and the mayor has authorized a paid leave for all of you. Detective Beckett?"

"Sir, yes sir" as she drops Ricks hand she was confident that no one could see, what the heck?

"Would you bring Mr. Castle up here with you please," WTH stares are shared as they both proceed to the front and face the Captain.

"Kate, why in the hell don't you just kiss that man, everyone knows you're in love, and much to your surprise I'm not an idiot, I do have feelings even as Iron Gates" as the faces of the remaining detectives begin to blush, knowing they had been caught using her nickname

Shock, utter disbelief, spread thru both as Rick waits for Kate's denial, but instead he feels his face pulled down and locked into a lip lock with her kissing him like he had never imagined. Finally, after what seemed hours, with clapping and cheering filling the entire bull pen, they break in need of air. "I love you Rick, and I don't care who knows it, I'm completely in love with you," saying over the clapping then "I just hope I can earn my way back" she whispers.

They both turn to Captain Gates, who is smiling, "Sir, how did you know?"

"I think the question should be for how long I have known Kate, and the answer is longer than you would admit it, ****since I first saw you two together. Congratulations and I trust that will be the only kiss I will be seeing on the job, to keep plausible deniability" she smiles.

"Of course, Captain, and thank you sir. "

"Now you two get out of here for a week, no calls no texts no contact and that is an order."

"Yes Sir" they both answer in unison.

"Guys we are going to the Old Haunt for a drink, care to join us" Rick asks Espo and Ryan,

"Thanks Bro, but I'm going home to see Jenny, seems like I've been gone forever, next time"

"Me too, I'm tanked, I'll holler at ya, but Thanks Rick, I really mean that. I know you did a lot more than you want us to know but, it means a lot to me to get closure for those impacted by this, too many memories," as he faces skyward for a moment, thinking of those he served with who had died similar deaths.

"OK Guys Thanks for a great job, enjoy your two days off, we'll see you in a week, and you heard the captain, no calls no texts***"

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, we got it, you guys need to talk, and I mean Talk, Talk." Ryan says as he smiles and walks away.

 **Old Haunt Tavern**

 **1:45 PM Same Day**

Kate and Rick sat in "his" booth as usual, but this time Kate sat as close to him as she could get. Sharing French fries and wiping bits of ketchup off her chin as they enjoyed the burgers, the relatively quiet of the bar, and just the looks each shared into the other's eyes. Neither wanted to face the elephant in the room but finally Kate breached the subject.

"Rick, I love you, I'm in love with you, BUT I know that you need proof, hell, I don't even know that I deserve another chance, so I understand, I truly do.

Can we talk about what you would like? I can't go back and change the past but maybe we can map out where we want this relationship, and yes, I used the R word, to go. What I and we can do to insure we never face those doubts again?

I played that song again last night and I cried, thinking what you would have thought, had any of those close calls we survived turned out differently, Rick, I never want you to doubt that no matter how many tomorrows we have, it won't be enough, I want forever with you.

What hurts the most is my memories looking back at all the hurt, and times I caused you pain, **" as her tears fall freely, and Rick pulls her into a hug,

"Babe, shhh, come on now, those days are gone, besides I am sure I can find just about as many times as I hurt you, or caused you pain, I'm not looking to even the score card" "I can take a lot Kate, but to see you cry, kills me, please no more tears, we are going to work this out, I promise you."

The sudden urge to be alone with the man she loves grips Kate, "Rick, can we go to my place, I don't want to share you with anyone for now, I just want to crawl in your arms and have you hold me, I know that sounds weak, but I don't know what my life would be without you and I've been so stupid."

"Not stupid at all Kate, I feel the same way, Let's get out of here"

Rick hails a cab and gives Kate's address as she leans her head into his neck, softly crying, he holds her the entire way, not saying a word, these moments are for just the two of them.

 **Beckett's Apartment**

 **4:00 PM Same Day**

Kate recovers enough to fish her keys out of her purse as Rick pays the cab, and they enter the elevator, still looking into each other's eyes, neither wanting to be the first to look away or blink. The elevator doors have opened and closed several times, but the two occupants are oblivious to anyone or anything other than the person standing in front of them. Finally, another occupant enters and presses a button and the elevator sets in motion, this seems to shock them both out of the trance, and Kate quickly pushes her floor.

When the doors enter they lock hands as they approach Kate's door, she suddenly stops and turns to Rick, pulling his head gently down into a sweet, long kiss, trying to pour all of her love into her lips, then turns and opens the door.

"Come in Rick, this is the first time for you" she says shyly

"Kate, you and I both know I've been here before, or am I missing something?"

"You're missing the fact that this is the first time you are here fully aware that I love you more than life itself,

Rick I am so sorry it took me so long to wake up, and the way you had to find out. Most of all I'm sorry I lied to you and robbed us both of months of happiness. When I said I would do anything to prove it I was and am serious," as the tears begin to fall again.

"Hey, come here", as he pulls her into a sweet embrace, "We'll figure it out, I promise you, and we'll be great." She nuzzles his neck and wraps her arms around him, her gun causing a bit of a blockage.

"Make yourself comfortable while I put this away, and change if you don't mind"

"Of course not, I'll be right here, waiting for you."

Kate leans in and gives him a sweet kiss, there's wine over there if you want to pour us a glass, I'll be right back," then another kiss, and then another, finally she pulls away and heads to her bedroom.

Rick pours the wine and is careful to place each glass on the coasters on the table, but bumps Kate's remote off the table when he hears music just as Kate returns. He fully expected her to turn it off and chastise him, but instead, she turned the volume up and laid her head across his chest.

Then he hears the voice, and words, even he knows the unique sound of Daughtry, but the lyrics are almost like a plea from Kate, who is quietly singing along between the tears, holding on to him even tighter.

Feels Like Tonight

Daughtry

You, you got me  
Thinking it'll be all right you, you told me  
"Come and take a look inside."  
You believed me, in every single lie  
But I, I failed you this time

And it feels like tonight  
I can't believe I'm broken inside  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight, tonight

I was waiting  
For the day you'd come around  
I was chasing  
But nothing was all I found  
From the moment you came into my life  
You showed me what's right

And it feels like tonight  
I can't believe I'm broken inside  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight

I never felt like this before  
Just when I leave, I'm back for more  
Nothing else here seems to matter  
In these ever-changing days  
You're the one thing that remains  
I could stay like this forever

And it feels like tonight  
I can't believe I'm broken inside  
Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do  
But try to make it up to you?  
And it feels like tonight, tonight, tonight

Cause there's nothing that I wanna do  
But try to make it up to you  
And it feels like tonight, tonight

Songwriters: Sheppard Solomon / Martin Sandberg / Lukasz Gottwald

Feels Like Tonight lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Domino Publishing Company

As the song ended, Kate just quietly pressed the power button on the remote. Still quietly crying, as he comforts her, finally he turns her head, stairs into her eyes, and kisses her so sweetly and tenderly, "We're gonna be OK, Kate, I promise."

"Rick, just tell me what I need to do to make this right?"

"Well, I have a confession to make Kate," he whispers, and worry is suddenly washed all over her body,

"You're not the only one in therapy, I STILL am as well, since well it's not important since when but you were honest with me and as we start this, one demand is complete honesty from both of us, one lie and it will destroy us, agreed?

"I agree Rick, I promise, my lies and my running days are done, I have too much to lose, I need so many tomorrows with you,

Not that it's important Rick, but why wouldn't you want me to know you were in therapy, I mean it's better than not seeking help."

"Kate, you're a kick ass female detective that rides Harley's and let's face it your last boyfriend wasn't exactly a wuss, so I thought it would make me look even less worthy of you"

"God Rick, I remember some of the awful things I said to you, I never meant them, I swear, I have no idea of why I even opened my mouth like that"

"Well when I spoke to my therapist, she had a theory, she said that it was your defense mechanism to keep you emotions from getting to close to me, I thought she had lost her mind,***"

"Oh Rick, that was exactly what I was doing, I was afraid to get close to you, Wait, your therapist is a woman? How old is she and is she attractive?" as the jealousy comes roaring out

Rick laughs, "Jealous Kate?" he kids

"Well, if you, Hell Yes, I am jealous, you are mine Richard Castle, you got that, cause I got a gun and you don't get a choice" she laughs, but Rick is not sure it is all in jest

"Yes, Kate, I'm all yours and I don't want a choice, just want our Always," as he draws her into what started out as a sweet slow kiss and turned into a battle between the tongues and lips that went on until each was out of air.

"Wow" they both say at the same time.

"Hey Rick?"

"Yeah Babe"

"Answer the question how old is she and is she attractive?"

Rick silently pulls up his contacts from his phone and hands the phone to Kate,

"Dr. Sylvia Danio is that how you pronounce it, and how old is she?"

Rick smiles, she's 54, if my math is correct, I backed the graduation date of her diplomas from about the age she would have been to enter college, and do you think she is attractive? I do for her age, but are you asking me would I pursue her, the answer is NO, because I haven't had any interest in anyone else in a long time Kate, and I am being totally honest."

"I'm sorry Rick, I really had no right to**"

"Yes you do, if what you are telling me is true you have every right to check the women I am in contact with, because I'm calling rights to check out any guys you are in contact with, to quote a very intelligent source, You're mine and I don't share."

"Rick, can I ask you a question, and please give me an honest answer, OK?

"Like we said honesty even if it hurts, which for my sake I hope to God I didn't screw something up, that tone worries me,"

"No babe remember when Natalie Rhodes was at the precinct to shadow me, and I got all weird on you? I saw her kissing you on the elevator one night, and I thought for sure you were going to sleep with her.

The next morning she came in, and asked me to talk to you, I think she put it, Give you permission to sleep with her for research, then she told me that you had turned her down cold, I was floored. Why Rick?"

"Because I only wanted one woman in my life, my bed, my everything and it wasn't a movie starlet, it was a Detective. I know I am slow sometimes, but I picked up on just how much my sleeping with Ellie Monroe hurt you, hurt any chance of us, and I wasn't going to do anything that would cost me a chance, even as slim as it was to be with you," his eyes have filled with liquid, although he kept the tears at bay.

Kate's eyes now pool, and she can't hold her tears back, "Rick, I'm willing to do anything to prove to you, that you are the most important person in my life, just tell me, please"

"You really mean that, I mean anything, Kate?"

"Try me, Rick"

"OK, resign from the force, drop all of this dangerous activities that I live in constant fear that someone is going to get to you when I am not there to protect you."

Kate looks him in the eye, and says, "It's done", then pulls him into a kiss, deep and passionate. She reaches for her phone,

"Who are you calling now Kate?"

"Captain Gates to resign, I told you anything Rick and I meant it." Rick glances at her phone and there is the picture of the Captain with Kate's finger hoovering over it,

"Kate, Wait, please" Rick exclaims "Babe are you sure you want to do this, for me, for us?

"If that's what will prove to you that you are my top priority in life, then yes, I want you to know, I would do anything to spend the rest of my tomorrows with you, if you'll have me"

One kiss leads to deeper kisses no words are said, as they rise from the couch and Kate leads him to her bedroom, several hours later, they lay spent.

Kate has her head on Rick's chest, as she gently strokes his stomach, "I love you with all my heart Rick, it's yours Always."

Rick turns her head towards his as their eyes connect, "Kate I love you with all my heart as well, I have for years, it's yours as well, for Always"

"Babe we were working on what I had to do to prove to you I had changed, but we wound up here, I'm glad but this is important to me.

I have to know that I'm doing everything I can to deserve your love, so what do I have to do?"

""You would like Dr. Sylvia," Rick muses, as a confused look comes over Kate's face, "Kate, she told me if you were willing to give up the most important thing in your life, that you were ready for a relationship, and if I was willing to love you, protect and take care of you and allow you to make mistakes, just as I am going to do, this relationship will last"

"Babe you already proved to me that I am your number one, and I pledge to you today that when the time is right, I will ask you to be my wife, I just want us to crawl before we try to run, this is far too important to screw up for me, that is if you want a relationship"

He is answered with a kiss that curled his toes, "Always Rick, Always. I pledge to you that when the time is right, and we are confident in our relationship as much as we are our love for each other, and you ask me, the answer will be YES."

"Kate, would you like that trip to the Hamptons now that we have the week off?"

"You know I want to be anywhere with you, ALONE so yes, I would love that"

"Kate?" Rick asks in his whining little boy voice

"Yes"

"Can we have one more session to hold me over till we get there as he grabs her in deep embrace, and the last either remember is the sun peeking in her window the next morning.

Their trip to the Hampton's was just the start of many trips they made as a couple, Kate didn't resign from the force but she did take and pass the Captains exam and replaced Gates who was promoted to Deputy Commissioner less than 4 months later. Exactly one year to the date of the first trip to their beach house, they were married in front of only a few family members and friends, that's when two moments collided and formed one lasting memory. The trust was regained and never lost again, because they talked, always and never lied again.

A/N I hope you enjoyed this short trip down my memory lane. I always thought why it takes a life or death experience for one or the other to profess love, that's not how it happens in the real world. There are no perfect relationships, one is going to be more forgiving at one time or the other, it's never ALWAYS 50/50 split, and the secret is when he is a 90 just know you only get a 10 and vice versa. I had a lot of messages saying Rick should leave and let her stew, but once Trust is broken, aka the Lie, how is she ever going to redeem herself if she is ostracized, doesn't make sense. Trust is earned, once broken it is even harder to earn it once again, Thanks to all who read commented, favorited, or followed, your support means everything.


End file.
